Atazagorafobia
by Miyoko Nott
Summary: Wendy nunca volvió a ver a Peter Pan y siguió con su vida hasta casarse con otro que no era él. Alicia no se molestó en seguir buscando conejos blancos que la llevaran a ese extraordinario mundo.Sus historias ya tenían un punto y final. Entonces, ¿por qué la nuestra que ya tenía ese punto y final continúa?
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer:**_ No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**(*)**Editado el 17 de Junio del 2013.

* * *

—**Atazagorafobia—**

Prefacio

* * *

_1. Neverland._

**—¿A** qué te refieres con _eso_?

El chico dejó escapar una breve risa a la par que la observaba detenidamente; era como si la estuviera evaluando, buscando algún rastro de duda en su rostro que pudiera delatarla y confirmar que, efectivamente, ella se arrepentía de haberle seguido hasta aquel lugar.

—¿No es obvio? —Susurró con parquedad—: La curiosidad no mató al gato.

—¿No? Y entonces, ¿de qué murió? —Preguntó la chica.

Ahí estaba otra vez: esa sonrisa perezosa que bailaba en la comisura de sus labios, junto con esa expresión relajada de que nada ni nadie podía perturbarle. En ocasiones, ella no podía evitar equiparar esa sonrisa con un puzzle al cual le falta una que otra pieza. Una sonrisa que te deja entrever que te vas a meter en problemas si confías en él y a la vez no puedes saber qué misterios encierran esos labios torcidos en una mueca mordaz.

Nunca llegaría a saber cómo es en realidad. Nunca llegaría a comprenderle. Siempre sería el misterioso puzzle sin resolver.

—Quién sabe. Quizá fuese atropellado o algo parecido. Nadie muere por culpa de algo tan insignificante como es ser curioso; aunque está claro que murió arrepentido por haber sido tan descuidado.

Los ojos de la chica se desviaron hacia la puerta. Al otro lado de esta se podía oír la música retumbando con fuerza contra las paredes y los gritos de euforia de varias personas. Por un momento, se le pasó por la cabeza que Soul la estaba comparando con el gato. ¿Se arrepentiría ella de abrir la puerta? ¿Le pasaría algo malo si lo hacía, como le había pasado al gato?

—¿Entramos? —Animó el albino, poniéndose en pie y colocando una mano sobre el picaporte.

Ella asintió lentamente y soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. «Da igual, no va a pasarme nada. Sólo es una fiesta —pensó para sus adentros, entrando junto al albino al interior de la sala».

Pero no llegó muy lejos. Una vez dentro, tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared y llevarse una mano a la nariz, mareada por el festival de olores que la golpeó en el momento en que entró: olor a tabaco, a alcohol, a sudor e incluso a vómito.

Era asqueroso.

—¡Bragas, venid conmigo! —Canturreó un chico al mismo tiempo que contemplaba con satisfacción como una chica (más mayor de lo que era ella) se bajaba la falda lentamente.

—¡Eh, espera un momento! Has hecho trampas. Enséñame tus cartas ahora mismo —le detuvo uno de los jugadores que había arrojado sus cartas sobre la mesa con frustración.

—¿Insinúas que me he sacado un as de la manga? —Espetó el vencedor, soltando una carcajada por su propio chiste y negando varias veces con la cabeza, mientras recogía su premio.

—Yo no he insinuado nada, tú mismo lo has dicho. Así que ya me estás enseñando tus cartas.

—Ni hablar.

Ambos chicos se levantaron bruscamente y se desafiaron con la mirada sin dejar de chillarse y soltarse pullas el uno al otro; entretanto, el resto de los allí presentes, se echaban a reír o los provocaban más al coro de "¡pelea, pelea, pelea!".

Soul se acercó hasta ella (quien miraba con una mezcla de fascinación y repulsión el ambiente de aquella peculiar fiesta)y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—Bienvenido al _País_ _de Nunca Jamás_, pequeña —murmuró.

Ella arqueó una ceja, confusa por el comentario de su acompañante.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el _País de Nunca Jamás_ con esta... —titubeó— fiesta?

—Con que ahora te lo pasarás tan bien que no querrás irte jamás —explicó el albino—. Es lo que tiene la depravación: que a todos nos atrae, Kim.

Soul volvió a separarse de ella, adentrándose en la masa de gente que bailaba y saltaba de forma desenfrenada al ritmo de la música. Kim, en cambio, no se movió de su sitio. Seguía demasiado confusa y, además, se encontraba repentinamente cansada. Como si la hubieran sedado. Se pellizcó las mejillas y decidió seguir al albino.

Todavía no entendía la razón por la que la había llamado aquella noche ni por qué ella había aceptado ir. Él había dicho que se encontraba mal y algo de que _esto_ tenía que acabar. Se preguntó a sí misma si cuando decía eso de "acabar" se refería a su relación con ella. Sintió un escalofrío y siguió andando, empujando gente. Y luego le había soltado el rollo de la curiosidad y el gato. ¿Qué demonios había querido decir con eso?

«No me lo estoy pasando nada bien —pensó con rabia». Debería haberse quedado en casa y haber ignorado las llamadas de Soul. Ahora estaría en su cama, tranquila, disfrutando del calor que le proporcionaba sus sabanas. Pero...no. Ella había elegido ir con él.

Suspiró y alzó la vista, buscando al albino entre la marea de gente. Lo encontró al fondo de la sala, observándola con aquella mirada opaca que llevaba mostrando toda la noche. Oculto en la oscuridad de aquel rincón, mostraba un aura aterradora. Por una fracción de segundos, pensó que aquella persona que la estaba mirando no era el mismo Soul del que se había enamorado. Era otro, uno que se le parecía físicamente, pero nada más.

Pero cuando le vio alzar la mano y mover el dedo índice para que se acercara, todas sus dudas desaparecieron.

Fue hacia él.

Si no hubiera estado tan distraída con aquella sonrisa que le mostraba el albino, se habría fijado mejor en que estaba ocultando tras de sí un bate de béisbol. Si se hubiera parado a pensar en lo que Soul la había dicho sobre la curiosidad y el gato, se habría dado cuenta de que, sí, ella era el gato.

Y él lo que acababa realmente con el gato.

Kim llegó hasta el albino y bostezó, agotada.

—Deberíamos irnos de aquí, Soul. No me encuentro bien...

—Kim.

—¿Hm, qué?

—¿No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho? —Murmuró él.

—¿Sobre qué?

Soul mostró el bate de béisbol y amplió su sonrisa. La sonrisa de la serpiente antes de abalanzarse sobre su ingenua presa.

—_Nunca jamás_ podrás irte de aquí.

«Se acabó».

Alguien profirió un alarido de puro horror llamando la atención de todo el mundo. La música dejó de sonar al instante. El humo que impregnaba toda la sala se mezcló con el hedor de la sangre. En un rincón apartado de la estancia, la gente encontró a una chica de pelo rosa muerta junto a un bate de béisbol.

Sus ojos miraban al cielo con una expresión vacía y rota.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡B**uenas, buenas a todos!

Yo, como el topo Rese T. del Animal Crossing (sí, ese juego tan mierdas al cual te enganchas una temporada y luego te olvidas de su existencia hasta que llegan las vagaciones y vuelves al paso uno), me aparezco en los momentos más inesperados para fastidiar xD

Sé que llevo como un mes y poco más desaparecida y que prometí seguir mis fics. Pero, como algunos sabrán por Twitter, Octubre no ha sido mi mejor mes. Y, siendo sincera, preferiría no hablar del tema porque es bastante delicado y me incomoda... Así que pido disculpas e intentaré mirar lo que llevaba escrito de Sombras para ver si lo continuo.

Ejem, cof, ejem.

Esta nueva historia se supone que iba a subirla ayer. Porque aparte de que ayer era Halloween, era también el aniversario de Heart of Darkness y me hacía ilusión subir esta historia en su aniversario... JAJAJAJAJA joder, que cursi. Ya me pego yo sola un tiro con la escopeta.

Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo. De ser así, os dejo ahora tres opciones muy chulas para que elijáis la que más os mole:

A) Dejar un review, que "es bien" y ayuda al autor a progresar.

B) Dejar un review, porque Chuck Norris te vigila desde lo más alto del cielo (incluso cuando te masturbas viendo yaoi o porno libanés de calidad) y bajará de ahí única y exclusivamente para obligarte a salir de las sombras y manifestarte por medio de un review.

C) La caja sorpresa (Atención al lector: esta opción puede contener una sorpresa desagradable, como un mini Chuck Norris que pateará el culo de aquellas personas que nunca dejan review al leer un fic porque les va más el rollo del "lector entre las sombras").

Gracias por leer y _Au revoir!_


	2. Entropía

_**Disclaimer:**_ No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que Soul Eater no me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Para L. Y también para J, los primeros en sentarse a escuchar esta historia. Y para vosotros, los que esperabais que volviera a escribir en este fandom.

Las piedras en la cara no son bien recibidas, ojo (?)

**Aclaraciones: (1)** Hacerse pajas: Me parece recordar que esa expresión no se dice en todo el mundo, así que lo explico ahora para que no haya confusiones: es masturbarse (*eco celestial de fondo*).

Os dejo aquí la traducción en castellano de la frase extraída de La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri:

"Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza "

* * *

—**Atazagorafobia— **

"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate"

L'Inferno, Divina Commedia

Primera Parte

La muñeca rusa

* * *

_2.__ Entropía._

**L**a dualidad "amor-odio" es inherente al ser humano; tú puedes ver un cisma en el odio al pensar en él como una antítesis del amor, como un hándicap que impide que florezca cualquier relación. Pero estarías equivocado al pensar de esa forma. ¿O acaso no estás harto de escuchar esa frase tan cliché de las películas que dice así: "Del amor al odio hay un paso y viceversa"? Pues eso: el paso intermedio de uno y otro es un escalón (de unos centímetros de nada) que subes o bajas consciente o inconscientemente. Amor y odio vienen a significar lo mismo: caos. Puedes crear algo y destruirlo, o puedes ser destruido y que alguien vuelva a crear algo nuevo en ti. Van de la mano. Y sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, ambos sentimientos se difuminan, dejándote en un estado de puro nihilismo hasta que vuelves a encontrar a alguien al que amar-odiar.

No me mires así, no te estoy hablando en chino mandarín. Sólo intento ser lo más objetiva posible y quitarte de la cabeza cualquier chorrada de fantasía plástica que los cuentos, esos que mamá y papá te leían de pequeño (gracias, Disney, por mancillar las historias de Los Hermanos Grimm), te hayan podido inculcar. Yo lo veo así porque es lo que siento ahora mismo: un puñetero caos. Un duro combate entre el paroxismo amatorio y la acidez del odio (y la razón, que se queda en una esquina del ring, esperando su turno para entrar en acción). Todo a la vez.

Es típico de la edad, claro. ¿Qué adolescente no ha tenido que enfrentarse a estas mierdas? No intentes buscar una solución rápida y fácil a estos dilemas morales consultando un libro de auto-ayuda de Louise L. Hay ("Ámate a ti mismo: cambiarás tu vida"), de Paul Watzlawick ("El arte de amargarse la vida") o de Teo ("Teo descubre que hacerse pajas **(1)** beneficia más que enamorarse"). Vale, confieso que el último libro me lo he inventado. Pero sería todo un best-seller si alguien lo escribiera, ¿no crees?

Toda esta ebullición de sentimientos tiene un desencadenante: la telaraña de mentiras que se han tejido a mí alrededor y que en estos tres últimos años he ido deshilando poco a poco. Podría haber seguido viviendo en la ignorancia, como había hecho hasta mis catorce años. Pero decidí que quería saber la verdad: la verdad que todos querían que no conociera. Al fin y al cabo, uno no puede vivir en la ignorancia toda su vida; quieras o no, cambias. Vas evolucionando hasta llegar a la finitud de Darwin. Los griegos tenían una palabra para definir el proceso de transformación o cambio: ἐντροπία, es decir, _entropía. _

Por supuesto, yo he cambiado. Tanto que me veo como en uno de esos espejos de las casas de la risa: varias "yo" que se ven más grandes, más pequeñas, más gordas, más flacuchas…más monstruosas. Pero yo soy todos esos reflejos, quiera o no reconocerlo.

Pero dejadme que empiece por el principio. Por la primera vez que la telaraña se mostró ante mí.

* * *

"_Begreifen was uns ergreift"_, decía Staiger. Atrapar lo que nos atrapa. En este momento, mientras la brisa del mar revuelve mi cabello y el juego de luces de las luciérnagas y el mechero de Kim hacen chiribitas en el cielo nocturno, creo comprender esa frase.

—Eres una quejica, Maka.

Todavía siento un dolor punzante en el lóbulo de la oreja donde Kim me había clavado el imperdible. Tengo restos de sangre entre las uñas a pesar de haberme lavado varias veces las manos en el baño del local. El jabón no ha podido eliminar el recuerdo del imperdible atravesando mi oreja mientras en el rostro de Kim se dibujaba una amplia sonrisa.

—No me he quejado.

—Sí, sí lo has hecho —replica ella. Se aparta de la botella de vodka que contiene en su interior varias luciérnagas, y me tiende el imperdible—.Venga, házmelo a mí. Seguro que no es para tanto.

La primera vez que conocí a Kim, la encontré llorando en los baños de nuestro colegio. Acababa de mudarse aquí, a New Haven (Connecticut), con su madre, después de que el divorcio de sus padres se hiciera efectivo. Su padre, un magnate de los negocios, se había liado con su secretaria en su mismo despacho. En el escritorio, al más puro estilo "telenovela mexicana" o rollo novela erótica de E. L. James: "Francisca, voy a follarte aquí y ahora, junto a la foto familiar". Su madre se enteró por los chismorreos que circulaban por la Iglesia.

En realidad, Kim nunca llora en serio. Finge llorar para así atraer a la gente y aprovecharse de estas personas después. Es una gran actriz. Cuando yo la encontré en el baño, fui una de esas personas inocentes que creyó que lloraba de verdad. Interpretó tan bien su papel de "damisela en apuros" que cuando me acerqué a preguntarla si estaba bien (totalmente preocupada), ella se echó a reír.

Kim se sienta en el suelo y se aparta el pelo para facilitarme el trabajo. Trago saliva cuando presiono el hielo contra su oreja. Ella se estremece ante el frío contacto del cubito de hielo contra su piel. El líquido resbala por mis muñecas.

—Las chicas mayores llevan piercings porque favorecen bastante, ¿sabes? —Me dice con una sonrisa radiante—. Creo que a nosotras también nos quedarán bien.

Tengo catorce años. A estas horas de la noche, estaría en mi casa haciendo los deberes de geometría de mañana o viendo uno de esos documentales del Discovery Channel, mientras mojo galletas en la leche con mi pijama ya puesto; sin embargo, estoy aquí, con un mechero en la mano para esterilizar el imperdible antes de agujerear la oreja de Kim.

El imperdible adquiere un color negruzco e iridiscente después de un rato. A Kim le brillan los ojos cuando aparto el hielo de su oreja. La gruesa línea de los ojos hace que parezca mayor de catorce años.

—Quiero sentir algo —susurra para sí misma. Frunzo el ceño y antes de que pueda decir nada, ella añade—: Quiero que duela, así que no tengas miedo cuando me claves el imperdible, ¿vale?

—Lo que tú digas…—murmuro con aspereza.

Después de aquel encuentro en el baño del colegio, Kim decidió que seríamos amigas. Yo no me opuse a su decisión porque estaba encantada de tener una amiga. Era mi _primera amiga_ y, además, era demasiado pequeña para entender que hay personas con las que no conviene estar. Kim es una de esas personas.

Se muerde el labio pero no grita, aunque veo como se le saltan las lágrimas cuando empujo con brusquedad el imperdible hasta atravesar el cartílago. Ella hunde los dedos en su falda y cierra los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

—Genial —dice después de un largo rato de silencio—. Ha sido alucinante.

—Ha sido asqueroso —protesto.

Ella abre los ojos e inclina su cabeza hacia mí. Su pelo me hace cosquillas en la cara.

—¡Oh, vamos, Maka!¡No seas aguafiestas!

—¿Te vas a quedar con _eso_ en la oreja? —Señalo el imperdible y me pongo en pie de un salto.

—No. Ahora me lo quito y me pongo uno de los pendientes que le he robado a mi madre. Son muy bonitos, ¿quieres verlos?

—No, sólo quiero irme a casa.

—Repito: aguafiestas.

Kim se incorpora y, dando saltitos, va hacia la botella de vodka y el bolso, con el imperdible colgando aún de su oreja. Las luciérnagas dejan de revolotear dentro de la botella cuando ella se acerca.

Cuando Kim se enfadaba con su madre, se escapaba de su casa e iba a la mía. Nos quedábamos en mi habitación, viendo dibujos animados y jugando con mis muñecas. Pero ella se aburría con facilidad: acababa apagando la televisión de un manotazo y tiraba mis muñecas contra la pared. Luego, se acercaba a mí y me mordía en el hombro o en las manos hasta que me quejaba. Kim me miraba atentamente cuando me apartaba de ella y siempre decía "cuando alguien quiere a otra persona, le demuestra su amor haciéndole daño, ¿nunca te lo habían dicho?". Después, me volvía a morder y yo acababa llorando.

De alguna manera, he terminado siendo la adlátere de Kim. Una Robin de Batman. Siempre a su sombra, desde que éramos unas niñas; aunque, tampoco es así: sé que Kim me necesita. Puede que, en el cincuenta por ciento de los casos, ella me manipule a placer, saliéndose con la suya. Pero, en el otro cincuenta por ciento, soy yo la que saca algo de provecho. _"Begreifen was uns ergreift"_, decía Staiger. Atrapar lo que nos atrapa. Kim me atrapó en su engañosa red cuando éramos pequeñas, pero yo la atrapé a ella cuando me di cuenta de que me necesitaba. De que le daba miedo perderme, estar sola.

Siento que mi amistad con Kim es puro simbolismo: ella es como una de esas viejas muñecas de trapo que sigues conservando porque fue parte de tu niñez. Quizá sea una muñeca horrible y tal vez podrías sustituirla por otra mejor. Cualquiera vale; sin embargo, la sigues sacando del fondo del cajón porque, al fin y al cabo, te gusta. Es _tu _muñeca y no te gustaría que otro u otra la tuviera entre sus manos. Podría dejar de ser su amiga y no volver a cruzar una palabra con ella nunca más. Pero no puedo. Simplemente _no puedo._

Kim me enseña uno de los relucientes pendientes de su madre. Me pregunto qué pensará su madre cuando vea el pendiente (robado) en la oreja de su hija. Tal vez no diga nada. Hace mucho que su madre ya no la regaña por estas cosas, seguramente harta de la extraña forma de ser de su hija.

—¿A qué me queda bien? —Me chilla Kim, riéndose.

—Estás espectacular, ¿podemos irnos ya?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

—Vale, vale, pesada. Ya nos vamos —recoge su bolso y tira el imperdible al suelo—.Sólo una última cosa.

—¿El qué? —Digo, enarcando una ceja.

—Acércate.

Titubeo unos segundos antes de aproximarme a ella. La observo en silencio, con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta. Kim me pone la capucha de mi chaqueta y se ríe antes de sacar una cerilla de uno de los bolsillos de su bolso. Enciende la cerilla y la tenue luz de ésta ilumina nuestros rostros en la oscuridad.

—No entiendo por qué la gente dice que las luciérnagas son unos bichos preciosos. Míralas: son unas cucarachas con alas. Asquerosas —me dice, mirando atentamente la cerilla—.Me recuerdan a la zorra de Jacqueline. Todo el mundo dice que brilla y que su luz es una luz mágica. Pero a mí me parece un bicho despreciable.

—¿Quién?¿Las luciérnagas o Jacqueline? —Pregunto.

Kim se vuelve para mirarme y sonríe.

Jacqueline ha sido escogida para interpretar el papel protagonista femenino en la obra de Shakespeare: "Otelo". Hará de Desdémona, la esposa de Otelo, una mujer delicada pero atrevida que es asesinada por su esposo por una infidelidad que ella en ningún momento cometió. Kim quería ese papel, llevaba mucho tiempo ensayando para ser la mejor.

Pero, al final, no lo consiguió.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer con esa cerilla? —Balbuceo.

Kim se pasa la lengua por los labios antes de abrir la botella de vodka.

—Quiero que arda —Sisea. Y ya no sé si habla de las luciérnagas o de Jacqueline. O de ambas.

Cierra la botella y nos apartamos varios pasos, sin desviar la mirada de ésta. Las luciérnagas han dejado de revolotear dentro y de alumbrar. Son consumidas por el fuego hasta que sólo quedan cenizas.

Kim me coge de la mano y tira de mí para que me mueva.

—Venga, vamos a casa.

—Sí.

Meses después de este incidente, la madre de Kim telefoneará a mis padres para decirles que la policía había hallado el cuerpo ensangrentado de su hija en un local al sur de la ciudad. Yo sólo acertaré a decir: "Me he quitado un peso de encima".

Y, después, me echaré a llorar.

* * *

Creen que he matado a Kim. No lo dicen abiertamente porque el protocolo no lo permite. No mientras no haya pruebas que me incriminen. Y como no las hay, no pueden señalarme con el dedo acusador por el asesinato de Kim. Pero lo dejan caer con sus palabras, con hacerme recordar una y otra vez la horrible discusión que tuvimos antes de su muerte. A eso se le llama "litote" en literatura: una figura retórica que consiste en no expresar todo lo que se quiere dar a entender, pero dejando clara la intención.

¿Lo pilláis?

Mi madre, sentada a mi lado, me da un cariñoso apretón en la mano, pero sin apartar los ojos de la madre de Kim. Los policías se mantienen en pie, imponiendo con sus rostros serenos y sus gélidas miradas puestas en mi madre y en mí. Si no fuera porque les oigo respirar, juraría que son gárgolas uniformadas.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy, Helena —Gruñe mi madre—. Mi hija ha respondido a todas las preguntas y mañana tiene un examen importante. Y yo tengo que recoger a mi otra hija del colegio.

La madre de Kim esboza una sonrisa. Una tan triste que tengo que bajar la mirada y tragarme mi propio dolor a la fuerza.

—Vale, tienes razón, Kami. —Admite Helena.

—¿Puedo ir al baño, por favor? —Pido, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Siento que mi presencia en esa habitación resulta bastante ignominiosa para Helena, pero tampoco es fácil para mí estar en la casa de la que había sido mi amiga. Y menos si todos me miran _de esa forma. _

Escondo las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón para que no vean que estoy temblando.

—Sí, claro —Sonríe Helena—. Está en el segundo piso y a la de…

—…lo sé. Lo sé —contesto con vehemencia, volviendo a sorprender (una vez más) a todos. Pero siento como si Helena hubiera borrado mi presencia de la vida de su hija con esa frase, como si nunca hubiera traspasado el umbral de su casa hasta el asesinato de Kim. Y no es así—. Ahora vengo.

Me levanto del sofá y huyo escalera arriba hasta el cuarto de baño. Cierro la puerta con el pestillo y me mojo la cara varias veces, pero el calor no mengua ni un ápice. Me muerdo la lengua para no chillar y me miro en el espejo: «Está bien, no pasa nada. Es normal que te sientas mal estando en la casa de tu amiga sabiendo que ella ahora está bajo tierra. Pero no tienes por qué sentirte así. No es tu culpa que ella fuese a aquella fiesta sola y…»

—¿Todo bien, Maka? —Me pregunta Helena al otro lado de la puerta.

Suspiro.

—Sí.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con los ojos vacíos de la madre de Kim. Aparto rápidamente la mirada.

—Lo siento mucho, Maka. Sé que tú también lo estás pasando mal con…—vacila— _este asunto._ Pero quiero que comprendas que yo necesito saber a toda costa quién le hizo eso a mi hija, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo vivir tranquila sin saberlo.

—Lo entiendo.

No, en realidad, no lo entiendo. Creo comprenderlo, creo entender por qué en su rostro se vislumbran esas ojeras violáceas, creo entender por qué se aferra a esa necesidad obsesiva por encontrar un culpable a la muerte de su hija. Pero no lo entiendo. No lo hago porque, quizás, haya asumido ya que no voy a volver a ver a Kim. Y tal vez por esa razón no consigo entender por qué el único fin de Helena es encontrar a su asesino, si ya ha enterrado a su hija.

—¿Quieres pasar a su habitación? —Me invita, sacándome de mis pensamientos—. Puedes llevarte algo, si quieres. En plan…recuerdo. Seguramente a Kim le gustaría que te llevaras algo suyo…

—¿Qué? —Pregunto, aturdida.

—Si te gustaría entrar en su habitación —repite.

Dudo unos segundos antes de responder con un "de acuerdo".

La madre de Kim me guía hasta el cuarto de su hija y, una vez dentro, me deja a solas. La habitación está tal y como la dejó Kim la última vez que la pisó, como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Me recuerda a una de esas bolas de cristal que venden en los anticuarios o en los puestos de las ferias: un micro-mundo inmutable de cristal.

El micro-mundo de Kim.

Recorro con la mirada la habitación: hay una pila de ropa tirada encima de la cama y de la silla del escritorio. Una serie de libros obsoletos cohabitan con unos discos de pop y rock en uno de los estantes. Algunos juguetes se asoman tímidamente en un baúl (hay una cinta pegada en uno de los laterales del baúl que pone "No abrir bajo pena de muerte") que Kim había escondido en uno de los rincones de su cuarto. Las paredes están repletas de pósteres de estrellas de cine y cantantes famosos. Me acerco a uno de los huecos vacíos de pósteres de la pared y no puedo evitar sonreír al ver lo que hay escrito en él:

_"Maka ha estado aquí y ha visto a Kim mearse en las bragas mientras dormía"._

Doy un respingo cuando siento algo rozar mis piernas: es el gato de Kim. El animal maúlla y restriega su cabeza contra mi piel para que le preste atención. Le acaricio detrás de las orejas suavemente.

—¿Tú no sabrás quién mató a Kim, verdad? —Pregunto.

El gato ronronea y se aparta de mí para subirse a la cama. Me mira con sus enormes ojos amarillos, moviendo la cola como si fuese un péndulo.

—Me lo tomaré como un no —Refunfuño.

Reparo en un cuaderno que está sepultado bajo una montaña de papeles y lo rescato apresuradamente. Sé lo que es: es el diario de Kim. A los diez años empezó a escribir en ese cuaderno para imitar a la protagonista de una serie juvenil que estaba de moda en aquella época. Decía que era divertido escribir cualquier tontería que se te ocurriera en uno de esos cuadernos y que, luego, enterraras el diario para que en un futuro alguien lo leyera como si de un manuscrito histórico se tratase. Una vez intenté leer algo del diario y Kim se enfureció tanto que me clavó un bolígrafo en la mano. Después de eso, estuvimos una semana sin hablarnos hasta que ella vino llorando a mí. Lágrimas falsas, sí, pero al menos se arrastró para conseguir mi perdón.

Ahora no creo que a _nadie _le importe si hojeo su diario.

Por el rabillo del ojo miro al gato de Kim y me da la sensación de que me está sonriendo. Como si dijera "Adelante, lee. No creo que pase nada por hacerlo". Pero es estúpido, los gatos no sonríen. Me vuelvo hacia el animal y él se acurruca en la cama, dándome la espalda.

Pues eso: chorradas.

El diario está repleto de dibujos de lo más insulsos y de una amplia gama de colores que dañan a la vista (sino contamos las faltas de ortografía: "Ke bien me lo he pasado hoy con mi amiga Maka xq...") Compro la vocal "o". Abro el diario por la última hoja y leo en voz alta: "No sé por qué sigo con _él, _está claro que no le intereso en lo más mínimo. Pero hay ocasiones en las que…"

«¿En las que...qué, Kim? —Pienso para mis adentros». Paso las hojas, pero ya no hay nada más escrito.

Mierda.

—Maka —mi madre ha entrado en la habitación, sobresaltándome—, tenemos que irnos. Tu hermana está a punto de salir de clase.

—Ah, es verdad.

Mi madre entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Nada en particular —contesto, escondiendo el diario en mi chaqueta. De todas formas, Helena me había dicho que podía llevarme "algo" de recuerdo, ¿no? No creo que le importe que me lleve el diario de Kim, ¿o sí?

—Pues venga —apremia mi madre con brusquedad—. Nos despedimos de Helena y vamos a por Tsugumi.

«¿Quién es _él_, Kim? »

* * *

—¿Otra vez habéis ido a la casa de Helena? —Pregunta molesto papá.

—Sí, _otra vez_, Spirit —Gruñe mamá—. Esa mujer está obsesionada con Maka. Cree que es la responsable de la muerte de su hija y hasta que no aparezca el verdadero culpable no dejará de molestarnos.

—A lo mejor ha perdido el juicio —bromea papá—. Como uno de esos personajes de la película "Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco".

—¡Spirit!¡No bromees con esas cosas! —Le regaña mamá.

Spirit se encoge de hombros, intimidado por la furia arrasadora de mi madre. Nos mira disimuladamente a Tsugumi y a mí y nos guiña un ojo. Tsugumi suelta una risita y me da un suave codazo por debajo de la mesa. Yo no digo nada, ni siquiera los miro. Me dedico a mover de un lado a otro del plato las coles de Bruselas.

Papá, al ver que no abro la boca, se aclara la garganta y añade con un tono de lo más serio:

—Vale, eso no ha estado bien —admite—. Pero pienso que los jóvenes de hoy en día os creéis inmortales. Os imagináis que no os va a pasar nada por ser jóvenes, porque aún os queda toda la vida por delante, y por eso no os paráis a mirar a vuestro alrededor. No os dais cuenta de que a la vuelta de la esquina puede haber un peligro acechándoos que acabe con esa idea vuestra de la inmunidad juvenil.

—¡Hala, papá! Eso ha sonado muy profundo —reconoce Tsugumi con una sonrisa.

—¿Sí? —Parpadea Spirit. Le devuelve la sonrisa: — Por supuesto que sí. Vuestro padre es un hombre muy profundo.

—Y engreído. No te olvides de eso —murmura mamá, levantándose de la mesa.

—Eres cruel conmigo, cariño.

Mamá le lanza un beso a papá antes de entrar en la cocina. Yo también me levanto y recojo mis platos (aunque apenas he comido). Me despido de papá y de mamá y subo corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Me tiro encima de la cama y me quedo mirando el techo de la habitación, intentando dejar la mente en blanco. Pero no puedo dejar de evocar los ojos tristes de Helena: "—Lo siento mucho, Maka. Sé que tú también lo estás pasando mal con… _este asunto._ Pero quiero que comprendas que yo necesito saber a toda costa quién le hizo eso a mi hija, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo vivir tranquila sin saberlo."

Entrecierro los ojos y alargo el brazo para coger el diario de Kim. «¿Quién es _él_? No sabía que Kim estuviera saliendo con alguien... » Aunque Kim tampoco me lo contaba todo. Siempre se guardaba uno que otro secreto, no porque no confiara en mí, sino porque le gustaba molestarme. Es como el principio de incertidumbre de Heisenberg: cuando crees saber cómo es algo a ciencia cierta, de repente aparecen otras incógnitas que imposibilitan que sepas cómo es de verdad ese algo. Cuando creía saber cómo era realmente Kim, me sorprendía con otros misterios.

Como este.

—Maka, ¿puedo pasar?

Guardo rápidamente el diario en mi mesilla de noche y cojo uno de mis libros para disimular.

—Pasa, Tsugumi —mi hermana entra como un torbellino a mi habitación y se sienta encima de la cama con las piernas cruzadas—. Si vienes a que te haga los deberes de matemáticas, ya te puedes ir largando.

—¡Oye, eso ofende! Yo nunca te he pedido eso.

Alzo una ceja y me río.

—"Maka, Makita, por fi, ayúdame con este problema. Ay, pero no sé hacerlo, házmelo tú y así acabamos antes, ¿sí?" —Grito, haciendo una pésima imitación de su voz.

—Yo no hablo así —protesta.

—Ya, claro. Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

Tsugumi duda.

—Venía a preguntarte si…si estás bien. Has estado muy callada durante la cena y me he preocupado.

Me incorporo, apoyándome en los codos, y la dedico una sonrisa agradecida. Tsugumi es dos años menor que yo. Tal vez por esa razón se preocupa más que el resto de mi familia por este tipo de cosas tan nimias, porque aún es demasiado pequeña para preocuparse por cualquier problema que la atañe. Y por eso reacciona así cuando nota que algo va mal en nosotros.

—No, tranquila. Estoy bien. Es que no soy muy fan del pescado y de las coles de Bruselas —me río.

Tsugumi sonríe aliviada.

—Menos mal —gatea hacia mí y se arropa con las sabanas de mi cama—. ¿Te importa si me quedo a dormir esta noche contigo?

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿No habrás visto otra película de terror, verdad?

—No —miente.

—Vale…puedes quedarte. Pero sólo esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Suspiro y me meto en la cama también. Apago la luz de la mesita y cierro los ojos. Intento dormirme, pero entre las patadas que me da Tsugumi y los murmullos de mis padres en el piso de abajo, me es imposible.

—Estoy harta de _esta situación,_ Spirit —gime mi madre—. No puedo más, de verdad que no puedo…e intentado acostumbrarme, pero…

—Kami, por favor. No ha cambiado nada, ¿vale? Entiéndelo, debes acostumbrarte a ello —ruega mi padre.

—¡Pues no puedo! Lo siento, pero esto debe terminar...

—¿A qué te refieres con eso de "terminar"?

Tsugumi juguetea con mi cabello y murmura con una voz somnolienta:

—¿Están volviendo a discutir?

—Duérmete —respondo. Tsugumi no dice nada más, sigue jugueteando con mi pelo. Pero no se duerme y yo tampoco.

Nos quedamos escuchando la discusión de mis padres hasta que mi madre se echa a llorar.

* * *

Alguien me está zarandeando. Por un momento, pienso que es Tsugumi. Pero cuando abro los ojos, veo a mi madre en la oscuridad de la habitación, observándome. Aturdida, parpadeo varias veces y me restriego con una mano los ojos.

—Levántate, Maka. Vamos a desayunar fuera. Luego te llevo al instituto —me dice en un susurro apenas audible—. Tu padre llevara a Tsugumi al colegio.

Me siento la cabeza como si la tuviera llena de arena. Consigo responder con un "vale" y mi madre sale apresuradamente de la habitación. Salgo con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a mi hermana y me estiro. Cojo al azar una vieja sudadera de la universidad de papá y unos pantalones de deporte antes de salir de mi cuarto.

El despertador marca las cinco de la madrugada.

* * *

—¿Más café, cielo? —Me pregunta la camarera. Tiene una de esas gafas que penden de un collar de cuentas y me veo reflejada en ellas. Sus ojos son más diminutos de lo que parecen a simple vista. Me recuerda a la cabeza de un chihuahua en el cuerpo de un bulldog inglés.

—Sí, por favor —Pido.

La mujer se lleva mi taza y la llena hasta arriba de café. El aroma me revuelve el estómago por un momento.

—¿Algo más, cariño?¿Quieres que te prepare otra tortita?

—No, así estoy bien.

Doy un sorbo tímido a mi café, quemándome la lengua en el acto.

Mi madre está fuera, sentada en el capó de su viejo chevy, mirando el cielo. Me pregunto si su comportamiento distante tiene algo que ver con la discusión que tuvo ayer con papá.

—¿Has terminado ya? —Cuestiona la camarera.

Asiento y dejo la taza de café sobre la barra.

Salgo fuera del bar y me encamino hacia el coche. Mamá levanta la vista cuando me oye acercarme y se aparta del capó del coche. Me espera, observándome de una manera que me incomoda. La misma forma en la que miras a un extraño: con desconfianza.

—Tenemos que hablar, Maka.

Me siento en el capó y me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Es sobre Kim?¿O tal vez sobre lo que pasó ayer entre papá y tú? —Me aventuro a preguntar.

Mamá bufa.

—No tienes por qué ponerte así, hija —masculla—. No tiene nada que ver con Kim. Por mucho que Helena le diga a la policía que tú la odiabas, no es razón suficiente para inculparte de la muerte de esa pobre chica.

—Yo no _odiaba_ a Kim, mamá —siseo.

Mi madre me ignora; me da la espalda y se pone a mirar el barranco. Está tiritando, pero no creo que el frío sea el responsable de esos temblores.

—Mamá…¿estás bien? —Pregunto, preocupada.

—No hemos venido aquí a hablar de eso —murmura—. Yo…yo no aguanto…más esta situación, Maka.

—¿Qué situación?

—Verás, las discusiones que tenemos tu padre y yo son acerca de…

…_de repente, mi madre, el chevy y el barranco desaparecen. No estoy escuchando a mi madre hablar, sino a un hombre que me apunta con un revolver a la cabeza. Siento el frío tacto de la pistola en mi sien y las gotas de sudor resbalando por mi rostro._

_Parpadeo. _«_¿Qué demonios…?_»

—_Lo siento mucho _—_llora el hombre. Le tiemblan tanto las manos que en cualquier momento se le puede caer el arma_—_. No quería llegar a estos extremos, pero no puedo vivir así. Ya no._

—_¿Qué? _—_Pregunto, aturdida._

—_Lo siento._

"_Pero pienso que los jóvenes de hoy en día os creéis inmortales. Os imagináis que no os va a pasar nada por ser jóvenes, porque aún os queda toda la vida por delante, y por eso no os paráis a mirar a vuestro alrededor. No os dais cuenta de que a la vuelta de la esquina puede haber un peligro acechándoos que acabe con esa idea vuestra de la inmunidad juvenil". Antes de que pueda apretar el gatillo, me abalanzo sobre él impulsada por la adrenalina y la cercanía de la muerte. El hombre chilla e intenta golpearme en la cabeza, pero yo le muerdo en las manos, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que trastabille hacia atrás. Es en ese momento, cuando me doy cuenta de que estamos en un antiguo de teatro, uno con decoraciones barrocas y lámparas de araña por doquier. Estamos en uno de los palcos más elevados, donde ninguno de los presentes puede vernos. Todos prestan atención a la obra que se está interpretando en esos momentos y, por los diálogos, reconozco cuál es: Es el Otelo de Shakespeare._

—_Aléjate de mí, puta _—_me chilla el hombre._

_Por el rabillo del ojo, le veo hacer un amago de volver a apuntarme con la pistola. Pero yo soy más rápida y le araño la cara, dejándole momentáneamente ciego._

—_¡Déjame en paz! _—_Le grito._

_Él se lleva una mano a la cara, mientras masculla una serie de palabras en… ¿en alemán? Después, enfurecido, se lanza sobre mí para estrangularme. Antes de que pueda rozarme, le empujo con todas mis fuerzas. Entonces, el hombre pierde el equilibrio y se precipita por el palco…_

…mientras chilla mi nombre.

Abro los ojos y, asustada, miro a mí alrededor. Ya no estoy en ningún teatro. Estoy en el barranco, delante del chevy de mi madre. Aún con los brazos extendidos, miro hacia abajo, temblando: no hay ningún hombre muerto al final del barranco. Es mi madre la que me observa desde abajo con los ojos vacíos y un hilo de sangre en los labios por la caída.

No respira.

—¿Ma…mamá?

* * *

La palabra _entropía _no sólo significa "evolución, cambio o transformación". También significa "desorden, caos".

Evolucionamos hasta convertirnos en unas criaturas caóticas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**P**ara aquellos que padezcan el famosísimo Síndrome Doriano, me presentaré: Muy buenas, pezqueñines ávidos de curiosidad, soy Miyoko Nott y han pasado eones desde la última vez que subí algo a este fandom. ¿Los motivos? Los de siempre: estudios, estudios, disfrutar de mi (no) vida y más estudios. Sin embargo, entre examen y examen, siempre encontraba un hueco para escribir y desarrollar esta historia. Han transcurrido varios meses desde que subí el prólogo (el cual, por cierto, he vuelto a subirlo, después de haberlo editado un pelín) en el aniversario de "Heart of Darkness".

Pero…aquí estoy. Después de todo. Y muy ansiosa por mostraros más sobre este pequeño quebradero de cabeza. Prometo que no me tardare (¿siete meses?, ouch)en subir el siguiente capítulo ;D

Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo. De ser así, os dejo ahora tres opciones muy chulas para que elijáis la que os mole más:

A) Dejar un review, que "es bien" y ayuda al autor a progresar.

B) Dejar un review, porque Chuck Norris te vigila desde lo más alto del cielo (incluso cuando te masturbas viendo yaoi o porno libanés de calidad) y bajará de ahí única y exclusivamente para obligarte a salir desde las sombras y manifestarte por medio de un review.

C) La caja sorpresa (Atención al lector: esta opción puede contener una sorpresa desagradable, como un mini Chuck Norris que pateará el culo de aquellas personas que nunca dejan review al leer un fic porque les va más el rollo del "lector entre las sombras")

Gracias por leer y _Au revoir!_


	3. Aspirante a Mary Sue

_**Disclaimer:**_ No soy japonesa, no tengo pene y, al nacer, mis padres no me pusieron de nombre Okubo. Por lo que Soul Eater no me pertenece.

Queridísima Lala-chan 32165, pequeño saltamontes, foskito, cerebritus, Magdalena, L, Lau…eres cojonuda. Y como eres cojonuda te dedico este capítulo a ti. No, es mentira, te lo dedico porque eres una pesada y es tu cumple-canas. No, es mentira, te lo dedico porque te quiero un huevo (y medio) y porque es tu cumple-canas. Y si no te gusta, te mando a freír espárragos y termino nuestra amistad llena de (H)amor y chorradas a tutiplén.

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola, artemaníacos!(Chss, calla. Esa no es tu frase. Es del programa "Art Attack". ¡Corre, disimula!) Emm…¡hola, artemanía…digo, hola!

He aquí el nuevo capítulo de Atazagorafobia. Esta vez no he tardado tanto en escribirlo (creo). ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y por el apoyo (anal-no) recibido! De verdad, muchas gracias. Me alegra volver al fandom de Soul Eater después de tanto tiempo y que me recibáis de esta forma =D Un besote enorme para todos vosotros (beso con muchas babas incluidas, je).

¡Nos leemos en las notas de abajo!

* * *

—**Atazagorafobia— **

"Lasciate ogne speranza, voi ch'intrate"

L'Inferno, Divina Commedia

Primera Parte

La muñeca rusa

* * *

_3.__ Aspirante a Mary Sue._

**É**rase una vez…

…yo.

Presupongo que a estas alturas de la historia tendrás un montón de preguntas quemándote la lengua: qué ocurrió entre Kim y yo antes de que muriera, por qué maté a mi madre, qué ocurrió después de ese incidente…calma. Sé que te duele el culo de estar tanto tiempo sentado con la misma postura en el sofá. Ponte un cojín debajo del pompis, acomódate y escucha.

Nos asusta lo que es diferente a nosotros. Creemos que no y por eso salimos a la calle con camisetas y pulseras que rezan "yo no soy una oveja más del rebaño" o incluso poniendo en nuestro blog lo individualistas que somos. En realidad, nos gusta encerrarnos en nuestro solipsismo (_ego solus ipse:_ "sólo yo existo"). Y, sin embargo, cuando ese algo diferente aparece en nuestras vidas de golpe y porrazo, nos asustamos o le hacemos ascos.

Por ponerte un ejemplo práctico: los protagonistas de los libros de fantasía. Un chico o una chica normales, con familias normales y amigos todavía más normales. Protagonistas con los que te sientes identificado. Pero protagonistas que parecen maniquíes, al fin y al cabo. Todos iguales: guapos a rabiar pero sin llegar al nivel experto: David de Miguel Ángel o Venus de Milo; desgraciados pero sin llegar a extremos; baladíes que luego descubren que no lo son, sino que son personas muy importantes…y un largo etcétera.

Pero, ¿y si el protagonista de uno de esos libros no fuera así? Imagínate a un protagonista masculino con gafas de culo de vaso y enclenque. Imagínate a una protagonista con aparato de dientes y con unos cuantos kilos de más. Ambos protagonistas con granos por toda la cara. ¿A que no te gustaría leer un libro con unos personajes tan _diferentes _a los que estás acostumbrado a leer?¿Cómo sería, entonces, la escena de la batalla final contra el malvado de la historia si el protagonista fuese tan débil que no pudiera ni levantar la espada?¿Cómo sería el momento del beso entre la protagonista y el chico de sus sueños si la lengua de éste se quedara enganchada en el aparato de dientes de ella?

No nos gusta lo diferente. Creemos que sí, pero en realidad no nos van las cosas que se salen de lo normal. Por eso no creo que yo te llegue a gustar del todo. No soy la protagonista con la que te gustaría sentirte identificada o identificado.

De todas formas, continuaré contándote todo, de principio a fin, hasta que tus dudas sean resueltas: "Había una vez, una niña de catorce años que mató a su madre y…"

* * *

Aquella tarde, ambas fuimos como Humpty Dumpty: sentadas en el muro de ladrillos rojos por el cual nos caeríamos.

_Humpty Dumpty se sentó en un muro,_

_Humpty Dumpty tuvo una gran caída._

_Ni todos los caballos ni todos los hombres del Rey_

_Pudieron a Humpty recomponer._

Ni todos los caballos ni todos los hombres del Rey pudieron recomponernos. Pero Kim nunca quiso saltar del muro. En realidad, yo la obligué. Yo la empujé y la rompí en mil pedazos que nadie podría volver a juntar.

La verdad no siempre es inocua. Pero nos empeñamos en adulterarla, en enmascararla con falacias. En convertir una verdad ya de por sí dolorosa en algo todavía peor. Admira nuestra pantomima. Mira cómo nos mentimos los unos a los otros. Mira cómo vamos haciéndonos más daño al no confiar en quien deberíamos confiar. No os voy a ocultar la verdad de lo que sucedió aquella tarde en la que Kim y yo discutimos. No voy a mitigar mi culpa por lo que ocurrió.

La amistad se sustenta sobre un cimiento de arena fina: el egoísmo. Edificamos nuestra amistad con una persona entorno al axioma incuestionable del "haz esto por mí y yo lo haré por ti". Unimos lazos por conveniencia, porque necesitamos salirnos con la nuestra y, para conseguirlo, necesitamos que alguien nos dé su apoyo incondicional.

Pero, ¿qué ocurre cuando se rompe el axioma?¿Qué pasa cuando uno de los dos decide destrozar la confianza del otro por cualquier gillipollez?

Kim estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la alfombra de su habitación mientras leía uno de sus mangas. Cuando Ox entró en su cuarto, tiró el cómic a la cama en la que yo estaba tumbada y gateó hasta él.

—¡Mira quién ha venido, Maka! **—**Kim cogió de la mano a Ox y me sonrió ampliamente**—**. He decidido aceptarlo en nuestro grupo. Ahora es de los nuestros. _¡Uno de nosotros! ¡Uno de nosotros! _**—**Gritó, imitando a los personajes de la película "La parada de los monstruos" mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Ox, aún aferrándose a su mano.

Ox no se movió de su sitio, pero me dirigió una sonrisa avergonzada. Yo le observé a través de las hojas del cómic que Kim había arrojado a su cama hacía apenas unos segundos. No me gustaba Ox. Quizá por la rivalidad que existía entre ambos en el ámbito escolar, o tal vez se debiera a que sabía que estaba enamorado de Kim. Puede que ambas cosas.

—Siéntate, Ox. Iré a por algo de comer, ¿vale? **—**Pidió Kim, mostrando esa sonrisa de niña buena que sólo se dibujaba en su rostro en algunas ocasiones.

—Está bien.

Ox se acomodó en el borde de la cama. Nos mantuvimos en silencio, escuchando a Kim canturrear en la cocina y a su madre hablar a gritos por teléfono. Él estaba incómodo: no paraba de mirarme de reojo y secarse el sudor de la frente, temblando como un vibrador.

—¿Ma…Maka?

—¿Sí?

Suspiró aliviado.

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo…**—**susurró, como si tuviera miedo de que alguien nos estuviera espiando.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué votaste a Jacqueline para el papel de Otelo si tu amiga es Kim?

Tenía seis años. Nuestros padres nos habían llevado de vacaciones a Argentina. Un día, nos levantamos muy temprano para irnos a jugar a la playa con nuestro padre. Tsugumi quería hacer un castillo enorme, como los que salían en la televisión. Estuvimos bastante tiempo construyendo el castillo de arena y, al final, nuestros esfuerzos valieron la pena.

Nos sentíamos como auténticos dioses, admirando nuestra creación.

Pero, entonces, papá dijo:

—No deberíais haberlo construido tan cerca del mar, niñas. Las olas lo destrozaran.

Y así fue: las olas destrozaron el castillo. O casi.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? **—**Siseé, levantándome de la cama.

—Te vi.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, estabas hablando con Jacqueline. Ella te dio las gracias por haberla votado…**—**me explicó, limpiándose las gafas para no mirarme**—**. Lo que no sé es cómo no se enteró Kim de eso…

—Y no se va a enterar _nunca_, ¿de acuerdo? No le vas a decir nada sobre la votación. Es cierto que Kim estuvo practicando mucho para el papel, pero…en mi opinión, Jacqueline se lo merecía más que ella: estaba hecha para interpretar a Desdémona.

Ox parpadeó, sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? **—**Me preguntó**—**. Es tu amiga, debería saber la verdad. Deberías decírselo.

—No.

—¿No...?

—No, ahora ya es imposible. Si le dijera la verdad, le dolería más **—**Contesté. Por un momento, sentí lo ridículo que sonaba decir eso en voz alta. Lo ridícula que debía parecerle a Ox**—**. Es normal que, en ocasiones, decidas mentirle a tu amiga por su bien. No he hecho nada malo al decirle que la voté a ella, cuando en realidad voté a Jacqueline.

—Pero…pero es tu amiga…

—Eso ya me lo has dicho antes, Ox. Mira, no soy el pelele de Kim. No tengo que hacer todo lo que ella quiera ni apoyarla en cualquier vicisitud.

—Aún así…

—No hace falta que sigas ocultando la verdad, Maka.

Sentí como un escalofrío trepaba por mi brazo cuando oí la voz de Kim detrás de mí. Me negué a darme la vuelta, a mirarla a los ojos. Como el niño que ha sido atrapado por su madre tras haber hecho un sinfín de travesuras a las espaldas de esta.

Las piernas me temblaban.

—Así que…votaste a Jacqueline, ¿eh? A esa zorra, ¿eh? **—**Cada palabra que salía de los labios de Kim, las sentía como si fuesen bofetadas invisibles que se estrellaban en mi cara**—**. Eres una traidora, Maka. Una puta traidora.

Tuve ganas de vomitar. No sé si fue por el asco que sentía hacia mí misma en aquel momento o porque vi llorar a Kim _de verdad_ por primera vez. Y eso lo empeoró todo un poco más.

«Quiero irme de aquí...»

—Kim…lo…lo sien…**—**tartamudeé, dándome la vuelta.

—¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ! **—**Me gritó, tirándome la merienda que había estado preparando a la cara**—**. FUERA, NO QUIERO VERTE. TRAIDORA. TRAIDORA. VETE.

Las olas no habían destrozado del todo al castillo. Aún quedaban restos de él en pie y Tsugumi no paraba de llorar. Yo también quería echarme a llorar, pero era la hermana mayor y tenía que aparentar que era fuerte. Por eso, decidí por mí misma destrozar lo que quedaba del castillo. Pisotearlo hasta que no quedara nada más de él por lo que llorar.

Supongo que, al igual que el castillo, destrocé por completo a Kim. Las olas que habían sacudido durante toda su vida (el divorcio de sus padres, el comportamiento distante de su madre, la gente del instituto…) la habían ido rompiendo poco a poco. Pero, al final, fui yo la gota que colmó el vaso.

Aquella tarde, ambas fuimos como Humpty Dumpty: sentadas en el muro de ladrillos rojos por el cual nos caeríamos.

_Humpty Dumpty se sentó en un muro,_

_Humpty Dumpty tuvo una gran caída._

_Ni todos los caballos ni todos los hombres del Rey_

_Pudieron a Humpty recomponer._

Ni todos los caballos ni todos los hombres del Rey pudieron recomponernos. Si Ox no hubiera dicho nada, quizá podríamos haber seguido sentadas en ese muro. Pero ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir y caímos las dos. No puedo culpar de ello a Ox, él quería ser sincero con la chica a la que quería. Yo no lo fui y por eso la caída fue más dolorosa.

Y aunque Kim no hubiera muerto en aquel local, estoy segura de que no habría podido arreglar nuestra amistad resquebrajada ni con celofán. Kim me ignoraría e intentaría quemar todos los recuerdos que compartimos juntas. Como hizo con las luciérnagas.

Qué mierda…

* * *

—¿…Y eso es todo? **—**Pregunta el doctor, dejando de teclear en su ordenador.

—Sí **—**contesto.

Él se inclina hacia atrás en su asiento y nos observa detenidamente a mi padre y a mí. Después esboza una sonrisa de aprobación.

—Muy bien, Maka. Vamos avanzando **—**me felicita. Mi padre me da un suave apretón en el hombro sin mirarme**—**. En tu próxima terapia grupal deberías contar esa discusión que tuviste con tu amiga...Kim, ¿era así? Te vendrá bien, ya lo sabes. Y hablando de la terapia grupal, ¿cómo te va?

—Sigue siendo incómodo**—** murmuro, jugueteando con un hilo suelto de mi jersey.

—¿En serio? Me ha contado un pajarito que gracias a esas charlas en grupo te has hecho una nueva amiguita **—**comenta el médico, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a mi padre.

Odio cuando los adultos utilizan el diminutivo para hablarte. Me hace pensar que a sus ojos sigo siendo una niña o que sufro algún déficit de atención y se me tiene que decir las cosas lentamente y con diminutivos.

Mi nueva _amiguita _también toma Prozac, o "píldora de la felicidad" si lo preferís, uno de los mejores antidepresivos que existen actualmente. Se llama Chrona y aunque únicamente la veo en las sesiones grupales o en la salita de espera al despacho de nuestro médico en común, me cae bien. Es agradable sentarse a su lado y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía sin tener que mantener una conversación. Aunque su exagerada tartamudez es algo a lo que tengo tirria.

—Sí, podría decirse que somos "amigas".

—Muy bien, muy bien **—**asiente el doctor, volviendo a teclear en su ordenador**—**.Bueno, Maka, ya sabes que la fluoxetina puede provocar ciertos efectos…secundarios. ¿Has experimentado náuseas, sequedad en la boca, somnolencia…? ¿Tal vez pérdida del apetito y del peso? **—**Recita de memoria, con los dedos sobre el teclado pero sin teclear nada.

—No, últimamente duermo bastante bien. Como todo lo que hay en el plato y he recuperado algo de peso. **—**Explico.

—Perfecto. Y en cuanto a los nervios...¿qué tal los llevas?

Me pongo en pie y me remango las mangas del jersey para exponer los brazos desnudos. El doctor se pone en pie y me coge del brazo izquierdo. Lo examina cuidadosamente, palpando con los dedos enguantados mi piel.

—Ningún rastro de urticaria ni sarpullidos. ¿Y en las piernas?

Repito el proceso hasta que el doctor comprueba que no hay nada sospechoso y se vuelve a sentar.

—Entonces, ¿todo bien?¿Mi Maka podrá volver a _su vida normal_ pronto? **—**Cuestiona mi padre, tomándome de la mano.

El doctor entorna los ojos y suspira.

—Verá, señor Albarn, en general, se distinguen dos tipos de depresiones: las endógenas y las exógenas. En las depresiones endógenas no existe una causa externa y son producto de factores biológicos, la herencia genética o problemas neurológicos. Las depresiones exógenas pueden originarse por algún conflicto psicosocial, como es el caso de su hija **—**comenta**—**. La depresión interfiere gravemente en la actividad cotidiana del individuo y dependiendo de los factores que la hayan desencadenado y la edad de la persona deprimida, puede transcurrir un tiempo hasta encontrarse física y psicológicamente bien. Su hija lleva tres meses y medio yendo a la terapia grupal y tomando Prozac, y es cierto que ha mejorado bastante. Pero si cortáramos ahora el tratamiento es muy posible que la semilla negativista volviera a brotar **—**dice, dándose un suave golpe en la sien.

Mi padre baja la mirada.

—En otras palabras: que debe seguir con la rehabilitación **—**finaliza Spirit.

—Así es.

Los médicos jóvenes suelen ser más parlanchines que los que llevan treinta o cuarenta años ejerciendo el oficio, arrastrando consigo un montón de historias de pacientes distintos por lo que se hartan de mantener una larga y tendida conversación contigo. Cuando este doctor lleve más años trabajando en esto, dejará a un lado su amabilidad y su excesiva atención hacia sus pacientes.

—Bueno, supongo que es todo por hoy, ¿no? **—**Mi padre se levanta y le imito de inmediato**—**. Le veremos el mes que viene si no hay problemas.

—Claro **—**el médico también se incorpora y le da la mano a mi padre. Intercambian un apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Después, sus ojos se posan en mí**—**.Sigue así, Maka. Pronto volverás a sonreír a la vida.

—Sí, lo que tú digas…**—**susurro, dándole la espalda.

* * *

_Abro los ojos y, asustada, miro a mí alrededor. Ya no estoy en ningún teatro. Estoy en el barranco, delante del chevy de mi madre. Aún con los brazos extendidos, miro hacia abajo, temblando: no hay ningún hombre muerto al final del barranco. Es mi madre la que me observa desde abajo con los ojos vacíos y un hilillo de sangre en los labios por la caída. No respira._

—_¿Ma…mamá?_

_Soy una marioneta que ha perdido los hilos que la movían y me desplomo en el suelo. Mi cabeza es un hervidero de pensamientos inconexos y el pulso ralentizado de mi corazón me embota como si fuera un placebo. Sólo soy capaz de pensar todos esos sinsentidos y mirar a mi madre, pero nada más._

_Soy un témpano de hielo._

_Hasta que me viene a la cabeza la sonrisa infantil de Tsugumi. Sólo entonces, el pulso de mi corazón se dispara de tal manera que creo que se me va a salir del pecho. Me pongo en pie con dificultad y me escurro hacia el chevy de mi madre. Abro la puerta y busco en la guantera su móvil. Me tiemblan tanto las manos que tiro la calderilla que tenía mi madre guardada, el mapa y unas fotos hasta dar con el dichoso móvil. Doy con el número de mi padre y marco rápidamente, sentándome en el asiento del conductor._

_Mientras oigo la señal, me mordisqueo las uñas y miro el barranco. _«_Está muerta, está muerta…y he sido yo y…no, no, yo no he sido, no lo he hecho..._» _Pero lo he hecho. Es como en ese cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, "El corazón delator":"_**—**_¡Basta ya de fingir, malvados!¡Confieso que lo maté!¡Levanten esos tablones!¡Ahí…ahí!¡Donde está latiendo su horrible corazón!"_

_La risa de mi padre me saca de mi trance. Me escuecen los ojos._

—_Ahora no puedo hablar, Kami. Estoy conduciendo. Tsugumi y yo nos hemos quedado dormidos y acabamos de salir de casa justo ahora…_

—_Papá, soy Maka _**—**_balbuceo._

—_¿Maka? _**—**_Mi padre parece extrañado. Luego se ríe_**—**_.¿Qué pasa?¿Tu madre y tú os habéis fugado? En cinco minutos empiezan las clases y tú nunca llegas tarde, así que…_

—_Papá, escúchame, por favor _**—**_Me contengo para no llorar. Inspiro profundamente y cuento hasta diez_**—**_. Papá, mamá se ha caído…_

—_¿Caído?¿De dónde?_

_Hago una pausa y vuelvo a contar hasta diez._

—_De…de un barranco…no respira, papá. No…no se mueve…_

_Mi padre no contesta._

* * *

El ruido de la aspiradora y de mi padre cantando me despiertan. Le veo desde mi cama mover las caderas como si tuviera un escorpión por dentro de su ropa, mientras aúlla:_ "In the desert you can remember your name, cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain, la la la la"._

Al alzar la vista, se quita uno de los cascos y me da los buenos días. Después, sigue pasando la aspiradora sin dejar de cantar. Bostezo y salgo de la cama, arrastrando los pies. Cuando llego al salón, Tsugumi está tumbada en la alfombra, con las hojas de deberes esparcidas por todo el suelo y un cuenco hasta arriba de leche y cereales. La caja está rota y los cereales de chocolate salen de la boca del logotipo: una rana antropomórfica que ahora vomita cereales mientras en un bocadillo te dice "que se debe tener una dieta equilibrada". Me siento en el sofá y subo las piernas para apoyar mi barbilla en las rodillas.

—¿Has hecho los deberes, Tsugumi? **—**La pregunto.

Ella se lleva una cucharada de cereales a la boca y con la boca llena contesta algo que traduzco como un "no".

—¿Y cuándo vas a hacerlos?

—Luego, luego.

—¿Cuándo es _luego_?

—Cuando acabe este capítulo **—**refunfuña, señalando a la televisión.

—A mí no me engañas, Tsugumi: después de este capítulo ponen otro más **—**gruño, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues después de ese otro capítulo los hago. **—**Sentencia.

Bufo y pongo los ojos en blanco. Aprovecho que hay otro cuenco en el suelo para hacerme mi desayuno allí mismo. Cada día que pasa, Tsugumi se vuelve un poco más pasota. Fría, incluso. Pero cuando cae la noche, ella entra de puntillas a mi habitación y se queda a dormir conmigo, y vuelvo a verla como la niña que era antes de que mamá muriera.

Mi padre asoma la cabeza y nos mira a las dos. Tiene la cara colorada y algunas gotas de sudor caen por su rostro.

—Maka, ¿aún no te has vestido? ¡En quince minutos es lo de tu terapia! **—**Me grita**—**. Venga, corre. Que luego tengo que llevar a tu hermana al colegio. ¡Y encima hoy tengo esa jodida reunión con los alemanes!

Me obligo a tragar sin masticar los cereales y, antes de subir a mi cuarto, vuelvo a decirle a Tsugumi que haga sus deberes. Ella asiente sin dejar de mirar los dibujos animados, con la boca manchada de chocolate. Subo a toda prisa las escaleras y cojo lo primero que veo del armario. Me planto delante del espejo. No esperéis que me describa como una belleza exótica, de caderas anchas y con senos generosos, perfectos para despertar tu libido y haber sido la musa de Bukowski. Estoy hecha escala hobbit y a lo que a mis tetas se refiere no son un monte Everest. Más bien no hay monte, sino una llanura plana. Mi pelo es una maraña de color rubio cenizo que tengo que recoger en dos coletas. Entre las coletas y la ropa que me pongo, podría haber salido en una película de "Los Goonies". Quizá mis ojos verdes que contrastan con mi piel pálida puedan hacerme destacar algo, pero no. Tengo escrito en la frente, con tinta invisible, las palabras "empollona-come libros-friqui", y eso rompe cualquier encanto que tenga. Además, no me gusta eso de maquillarme. Llamarlo "falta de costumbre" o x, pero yo nunca me maquillo (a no ser que sea una fiesta familiar u ocasión especial).

En resumen: que mi sex-appeal está marchito o que toda la belleza familiar se la ha quedado Tsugumi.

Cojo mi mochila y corro hasta la calle, donde mi padre me espera en el coche. Se ha recogido su pelo en una coleta y lleva unas gafas de sol que le dan cierto aspecto juvenil. Podría hacerse pasar por mi hermano mayor y nadie notaría la diferencia.

—¿Lista?

—Sí, ¿le has dicho a Tsugumi que haga sus deberes? A mí no me hace caso.

—Ahora mismo está sufriendo con unos problemas de matemáticas, pero sobrevivirá **—**sonríe y pone el coche en marcha.

Durante el camino, hablamos poco. Aunque ya me he acostumbrado: con mi padre sólo puedo hablar de mi terapia, de su trabajo, de Tsugumi…y de nada más. Ya no se menciona a mi madre y, cuando alguien está a punto de sacar el tema, uno de nosotros cambia rápidamente de tema.

Me deja enfrente del edificio donde se organiza mi grupo de terapia y me da un beso en el pelo.

—Sé buena **—**me dice, antes de dejarme salir del coche.

Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y respiro profundamente antes de encaminarme al edificio. Hay un grupo de personas sentadas en las escaleras de la entrada, riéndose y fumando. Cuando subo las escaleras, una de las chicas me mira y sonríe maliciosamente. Se lleva una mano a la muñeca y hace como si se cortara las venas con un cuchillo invisible. Al ver mi expresión, se ríe con fuerza. El resto de sus amigos la imitan a los pocos segundos. Entro deprisa al edificio, dejando atrás sus burlas.

Chrona está dentro de la sala, guardándome un sitio como siempre. Cuando me ve, esboza una tímida sonrisa y levanta una mano a modo de saludo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me siento a su lado. Poco después, el psicólogo entra y se sienta con nosotros. Después de asegurarse de que estamos todos (aunque hay una silla vacía y él parece no notarlo), nos da la bienvenida y coge su cuaderno de notas.

—Bien, chicos. La semana pasada, Johnny y María nos hablaron de sus avances y todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos por y de ellos. Ahora, pregunto: ¿alguien quiere hablarnos sobre algo? Recordar que cualquier cosa, por pequeña que sea, puede suponer un gran avance para vosotros si lo soltáis. Os sentiréis liberados.

"En tu próxima terapia grupal deberías contar esa discusión que tuviste con tu amiga...Kim". Me removí incómoda en mi sitio.

—¿Nadie? **—**El psicólogo nos mira uno a uno, analizando nuestras expresiones**—**. ¿Seguro? **—**Sus ojos se paran en Chrona y sonríe**—**. ¿No tienes nada que contarnos, Chrona?

—No...no. Na...da.

Él suspira exasperado.

—Vale, está bien. Pero os recuerdo que los secretos no son buenos y que las cosas que se dicen aquí, se quedan aquí **—**aparta la mirada de Chrona y vuelve a suspirar**—**. Bueno, está bien. ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a un juego? **—**Nadie contesta y el psicólogo se toma nuestro silencio como un "sí"** —**. Tenéis que definiros con una palabra. Y no valen palabras negativas, como "triste" u "horrible". Recordar cómo erais antes, recordar cómo os sentíais y describir esos recuerdos de vosotros mismos en una palabra. ¿Quién empieza?

Todos intercambiamos miradas. Ninguno nos atrevemos a decir que es el peor juego de la historia y que debería meterse la idea de ese juego por el culo.

—Venga, chicos. Animaros, ¿quién se ofrece voluntario? Sólo tenéis que definiros con una palabra, tampoco es tan…

—…crápula.

El psicólogo se da la vuelta y observa sorprendido al chico que está apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Todos nos volvemos para mirarle con curiosidad. Tiene un cigarrillo en los labios y el olor a tabaco me revuelve las tripas.

—¿Perdona? **—**Dice, perplejo el psicólogo.

Al chico se le dibuja una media sonrisa en sus labios y se quita el cigarrillo de la boca.

—¿No es así el juego? Te defines con una palabra. Bien, pues yo me defino como "crápula".** —** Explica, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah...sí, pero…¿eres paciente mío?¿O te has equivocado de sala? Y…y además aquí no se puede fumar.

—¿En serio? **—**Pregunta el chico, arqueando una ceja.

—Mira el cartel.

El chico desvía la vista hacia donde el psicólogo señala y silba. Después suelta una carcajada y apaga el cigarrillo encima del cartel de "prohibido fumar". Tira el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisa y se sienta en la silla vacía.

—¿Esta es la clase para suicidas contenidos, no? **—**Al ver la expresión confusa del psicólogo, el chico chasquea la lengua y murmura**—**: Me refiero a deprimidos.

—Sí, es esta.

—Pues esta es mi sala **—**Se quita las gafas y sus ojos rojos se clavan en todos nosotros. A pesar de la sonrisa burlona que cuelga de sus labios, en su mirada hay cierto brillo feroz que me pone la carne de gallina. De repente, me sorprendo preguntándome si serán lentillas. Entre su pelo blanco y los ojos como rubíes me cuestiono a mí misma si irá de esa guisa por alguna moda como la de los otakus.

El psicólogo carraspea y toma su cuaderno otra vez, pasando el dedo por la lista de nombres. El chico se gira un poco, mira de arriba abajo a Chrona, y la guiña un ojo. Cuando Chrona se sonroja, él le dice "A ti seguro que te mola encerrarte en el baño a llorar mientras escuchas My Chemical Romance".

—¿Y tú eres…? **—**Pregunta el psicólogo.

El chico deja de prestar atención a Chrona y ladea la cabeza.

—Ah, soy Soul. Soul Evans.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**B**ien, aclaraciones: He tenido que cambiar la categoría del fic de "T" a "M" por el lenguaje obsceno y futuras escenas. Aunque ya suponéis que el fic no va a ser muy agradable XD Ejem. La canción que canta Spirit se llama _A horse with no name _de America (Ojo, ojete del culo, es sin tilde) y escribí la letra de la canción aposta. Me explico: últimamente estoy muy enganchada a la serie "Breaking Bad" y cuando vi a Walter White cantar esa canción mientras conducía, me hizo tanta gracia que no pude evitar imaginarme a Spirit cantando esa canción.

También me gustaría dejar algo claro: Maka tiene catorce años (por ahora). Lo que significa que es la inmadurez personificada. Muchos de los que me leéis tenéis entre quince y dieciocho (incluso más) tacos, y rara vez alguno que tenga trece y catorce años. Y yo sé que a esa edad estábamos todos en un estado de "pavonería" (soy de letras y me invento "palabros" como mis amigos los de ciencias, je) que creíamos tener la razón cuando en el 90% de los casos no la teníamos. Así que pido paciencia con ella XD

Por alguna razón que no llego a entender, Fanfiction hace lo que le da la gana. En el fic deberían aparecer como personajes principales "Black Star, Maka y Soul", pero Fanfiction cómo adolescente que es, sólo muestra a Black Star y a Maka para darme un rato por culo. Al menos, por aquí, por ordenador. Por móvil se ven los tres personajes. No lo entiendo…XD

Y ya está.Muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios recibidos, me animan a seguir escribiendo este pequeño quebradero de cabeza XD

Cambiando de tema, espero subir pronto el siguiente capítulo. Espero. Mi musa es una fulana barata que se va y viene cuando quiere. Juega con mis sentimientos, la muy cerda.

Si os ha gustado el capítulo, os dejo ahora tres opciones muy chulas para que elijáis la que os mole más:

A) Dejar un review, que "es bien" y ayuda al autor a progresar.

B) Dejar un review, porque Chuck Norris te vigila desde lo más alto del cielo (incluso cuando te masturbas viendo yaoi o porno libanés de calidad) y bajará de ahí única y exclusivamente para obligarte a salir de las sombras y manifestarte por medio de un review.

C) La caja sorpresa (Atención al lector: esta opción puede contener una sorpresa desagradable, como un mini Chuck Norris que pateará el culo de aquellas personas que nunca dejan review al leer un fic porque les va más el rollo del "lector entre las sombras")

Gracias por leer y _Au revoir!_

NANANANANANANA LÄDERLAPPEN NANANANANANA LÄDERLAPPEN (?)


End file.
